King Crimson
King Crimson is een Britse rockband rond gitarist Robert Fripp. De band werd opgericht in 1969 en geldt als een van de uitvinders van de progressieve rock. De carrière van de band wordt regelmatig onderbroken door wisseling van personeel; ook wordt de groep regelmatig opgeheven om even regelmatig weer van start te gaan. De albums genoemd onder de MK-secties zijn de studioalbums. MK1 De eerste versie van King Crimson was een feit toen Greg Lake in december 1968 naar Londen verhuisde na een verzoek van Michael Giles en Fripp. Zij zaten als geraamte van Giles, Giles & Fripp met Ian McDonald zonder basgitarist en zanger. Begin januari 1969 werd definitief het startsein gegeven voor de band. Peter Sinfield werd gevraagd de teksten te leveren en werd ook ingeschakeld voor de lichteffecten bij live-optredens. Het eerste concert vond plaats op 9 april 1969 in Londen. De samenstelling was als volgt: *Robert Fripp - gitaar *Greg Lake - basgitaar en zang *Ian McDonald - fluit, saxofoon, mellotron en zang *Michael Giles - drums *Peter Sinfield - teksten en lichtshow De band werd genoemd naar een al gereed zijnde compositie "The Court of The Crimson King". De muziek leunde zwaar op de Mellotron. De groep brak echt door toen zij optraden in het voorprogramma van de Rolling Stones, toen zij op 5 juli 1969 gratis optraden in Hyde Park, Londen. De schatting van het aantal toeschouwers loopt uiteen van 250.000 tot 500.000. De opnamen voor het eerste album waren op dat moment al begonnen; op 12 juni 1969 werd in de studio een versie opgenomen van 21st Century Schizoid Man; deze laten een melodieuze en tegelijk deels improviserende groep horen. Het enige album dat de groep in deze samenstelling afleverde is In the Court of the Crimson King. Het werd later gezien als een standaardwerk binnen de progressieve rock en is tevens een standaardwerk voor liefhebbers van de klanken van de Mellotron. Het album was een succes doordat muziek, teksten, maar ook hoesontwerp geheel bij elkaar aansloten. Discografie * In the Court of the Crimson King. Tussenperiode Nadat In the Court of the Crimson King werd uitgegeven viel King Crimson uit elkaar. Zowel McDonald als Giles besloten de groep te verlaten, terwijl Lake aankondigde te zullen vertrekken zodra de opnames voor het volgende album In the Wake of Poseidon zouden zijn voltooid om samen met Keith Emerson (van The Nice) een nieuwe band te vormen (spoedig bekend als Emerson, Lake & Palmer). Het tweede KC-album was een wat zwakkere herhaling van het eerste. Fripp zocht een nieuwe bezetting bij elkaar die, behalve tekstschrijver Sinfield en hijzelf, bestond uit Gordon Haskell (bas en zang), Mel Collins (saxofoon en fluit) en Andy McCulloch (drums). Aangevuld met een aantal gastmuzikanten, onder wie zanger Jon Anderson (Yes) en pianist Keith Tippett, werd einde 1970 het derde album Lizard opgenomen. Discografie * In the Wake of Poseidon en Lizard. MK2 Na Lizard bestond de kern van King Crimson alleen nog uit Fripp, Sinfield en Collins; er moest dus gezocht worden naar musici. Ian Wallace herinnert zich in 2000 bij de release van een fanclub-cd het volgende: Hij woonde een tijdlang in een appartement dat eigendom was van Keith Emerson. Emerson zat ook bij EG-Management en vernam dat King Crimson een drummer zocht; hij solliciteerde en werd aangenomen. Toen die beslissing viel hoorde hij pas dat het nog onzeker was dat King Crimson verder zou gaan. Als zanger werd Boz Burrell aangenomen. Toen nog op zoek naar een bassist; die werd al snel gevonden. Die liet echter weten geen belangstelling meer te hebben en King Crimson moest opnieuw zoeken. De basgitaar lag er echter nog en Boz begon er aan te plukken. Fripp, Sinfield, Collins en Wallace dachten: iets is beter dan niets en Boz werd dus de bassist. De samenstelling van de groep bleek niet optimaal; de heren zaten niet allemaal op de juiste plaats. Fripp en Sinfield begonnen erg de baas te spelen. De rest zat er een beetje treurig bij als de opnamen klaar waren. De bom barstte toen Mel Collins met een compositie aankwam, maar Fripp deelde mee een veel betere compositie te hebben en wees de compositie van Collins af. Januari 1972 viel het doek voor deze versie van King Crimson; al eerder was Sinfield door Fripp de laan uitgestuurd. De teksten aangeleverd door Sinfield vielen niet meer goed bij Fripp. Er stond echter nog een tournee in de Verenigde Staten op het programma. De liveopnamen van deze tour geven een beeld dat de heren muzikaal prima met elkaar overweg konden. Aan het eind van die tournee kon Fripp weer opnieuw beginnen. Discografie * Islands MK3 Al in juli 1972 slaagde Fripp er echter in wederom een nieuwe bezetting samen te stellen, bestaande uit Bill Bruford (drums, ex-Yes), John Wetton (zang en bas, ex-Family), David Cross (viool en toetsen) en Jamie Muir (percussie). Als nieuwe tekstschrijver werd Richard Palmer-James aangetrokken. Dit zou de meest stabiele bezetting van KC tot dan toe worden; met uitzondering van Muir, die in 1973 vertrok, bleven de leden drie albums lang bij elkaar. Op het eerste hiervan, Larks' Tongues in Aspic uit 1973, sloeg KC een meer experimentele richting in dan ooit. Waar de eerste albums vaak gedomineerd werden door het bombastische geluid van de mellotron stond bij het nieuwe KC virtuositeit voorop dat zich uitte in subtiliteit in zowel ballads als stevige nummers. Deze richting kreeg een vervolg op de opvolger Starless and Bible Black uit 1974. Dit album bestaat uit liveopnames uit o.a Amsterdam, najaar 1973 en is later in de studio bewerkt. Datzelfde jaar verscheen het album Red. Hoewel Cross de band toen al verlaten had is hij op het album nog wel te horen, net als oud-leden Collins en McDonald, waarvan de laatste van plan was om permanent terug te keren bij de band. Ondanks het grote artistieke succes van de laatste drie albums, de terugkeer van medeoprichter McDonald en het vertrek van Cross, die om onduidelijke redenen als zwakke schakel in de band werd beschouwd, besloot Fripp later dat jaar de groep te ontbinden. In 1975 verscheen nog het album USA met liveopnamen uit 1974. Op deze opnamen werd het vioolspel van David Cross in de studio vervangen door dat van Eddie Jobson. De leden van KC gingen ieder hun weg. McDonald richtte Foreigner op, Collins dook in 1977 op in Camel, Wetton vertrok naar Uriah Heep, en later Wishbone Ash, U.K. en Asia. Bruford vormde de band Bruford, en later U.K.. Fripp werkte samen met Brian Eno en speelde daarnaast op platen van David Bowie, Peter Hammill en Peter Gabriel. Cross verdween in het anonieme sessiecircuit om pas in de jaren '80 weer op te duiken met eigen platen. Discografie * Larks' Tongues in Aspic, Starless and Bible Black, Red. MK4 Na zeven jaar stilte vond Robert Fripp weer de gelegenheid en moed (?) King Crimson nieuw leven in te blazen. Uit de vorige formatie bleef Bill Bruford op drums spelen, maar kwamen Adrian Belew (gitaar en zang) en Tony Levin de groep versterken. Levin speelde dan al een aantal jaren bij Peter Gabriel; Belew kwam vanuit de band van Frank Zappa, David Bowie en Talking Heads. De Mellotron verdween geheel en de muziek werd een stuk ritmischer. King Crimson was in de MK3-bezetting enorm populair en men voelde dan ook een behoorlijke druk op dezelfde manier door te gaan, terwijl juist Bruford steeds vernieuwingen wenste. Om onder die druk uit te komen, begon men concerten te geven onder de naam Discipline; ook het eerste in die samenstelling opgenomen album zou ook zo heten. De invloed van Belew was in Discipline nog matig. Na de tournee voor dat album gingen de heren begin 1982 opnieuw de studio in. Deze verliepen niet van een leien dakje. Belew eiste steeds meer invloed en ontpopte zich als leider van de band. Dat was tegen het zere been van Fripp, die tijdens de opnamen wegliep. Hier had het einde kunnen komen van MK4. Fripp kwam echter na een aantal dagen weer terug en Beat werd opgenomen. Fripp vond het album slechter dan Discipline, terwijl Belew dat andersom vond. Fripp heeft zich niet bemoeid met de mix van het album. De tournee die op Beat volgde, liet van die meningsverschillen niets horen, King Crimson was goed op elkaar ingespeeld. Zodra men echter weer de studio in moest voor de opnamen van het volgend album, was het weer hommeles. Belew had zijn draai gevonden en eiste meer royalty's, aangezien hij nu het merendeel van de composities schreef en inmiddels ook op het podium het middelpunt was. Tot tweemaal toe startten de opnamen begin 1983. In Bearsville en ook in Champaign-Urbana lukte het niet (meer). Opnieuw dreigde King Crimson uit elkaar te vallen. Pas laat 1983 gingen de heren de studio in en kwam in 1984 Three of a Perfect Pair uit. Dat bleek uiteindelijk de zwanenzang voor deze samenstelling te zijn. Na één tournee was het afgelopen. Een nieuwe stilteperiode diende zich eind 1984 aan rond King Crimson. Discografie * Discipline, Beat, Three of a Perfect Pair. MK5 Na het uiteengaan van de band bleef het een hele tijd stil rond King Crimson. In 1991 probeerden Fripp en Belew weer een nieuwe King Crimson op poten te zetten, maar de vier leden hadden zo hun eigen problemen en werkzaamheden: * Fripp probeerde de rechten van hun eerste albums terug te krijgen. De platenfirma (en hun oude management) EG-Records dreigde failliet te gaan en Fripp probeerde te redden wat er te redden viel; * Belew probeerde naast King Crimson een solocarrière van de grond te krijgen; * Bruford zat ook in een strijd verwikkeld met EG; * Levin tourde frequent met Peter Gabriel; * Trey Gunn en Fripp namen albums op met David Sylvian. Op 7 januari 1994 werd de intentie uitgesproken opnieuw te beginnen en op 18 april 1994 was het dan zover: het dubbeltrio was geboren met Fripp, Belew, Gunn, Levin, Mastelotto en Bruford. Zij borduurden verder op de Discipline- en Red-periode. Het eerste resultaat was de EP VROOOM. In deze periode werd er door de heren ook in kleiner verband gemusiceerd en wel onder de naam ProjeKcts. Discografie *VROOOM, THRAK MK6 Ook het dubbeltrio hield geen stand. In 1997 verlieten Bruford en Levin de groep. Die bestond vanaf dat moment uit Fripp, Belew, Gunn en Mastelotto. Eind 2003, tijdens de tournee werd Gunn vervangen door Levin. De meest recente samenstelling van de groep is: * Robert Fripp - gitaar, elektrische piano, mellotron, keyboards, en diverse andere (sinds 1960) * Adrian Belew - gitaar en zang (sinds 1981) * Tony Levin — bas, Chapman Stick, zang (1981–1999; 2003–) * Pat Mastelotto — drums, percussie (1994–) * Gavin Harrison — drums (2007–) Discografie *The ConstruKction of Light, The Power to Believe. Sinds ongeveer het jaar 2000 treden enkele oud-leden van King Crimson, waaronder McDonald, Collins, Michael en Peter Giles, op onder de naam The 21st Century Schizoid Band. Bootlegs Robert Fripp heeft zich altijd verongelijkt gevoeld bij het fenomeen bootlegs; wel muziek maken en schrijven maar geen royalty's krijgen. Vanaf midden jaren '90 van de 20e eeuw, toen de cd definitief doorbrak, reisde Fripp tijdens tournees stad en land af en bezocht menige (tweede hands-)platenzaken en kocht die bootlegs op. Hij probeerde de "eigenaar" te achterhalen. Indien hij deze vond kocht hij het restant op; bewerkte de opnamen om ze gereed te maken voor cd en bracht ze uit in de DGM Collector's Club, later King Crimson Collector's Club (KCCC). Ook privé-opnamen werden in die serie uitgebracht. Liefhebbers konden zich laten inschrijven bij DGM om voor te financieren en te verzamelen. De eerste in de serie kwam uit in 1998. De geluidskwaliteit van de opnamen is wisselend, maar ze geven (zeker in het begin van de band) een beeld van een beginnende en gedeeltelijk improviserende groep muzikanten. De serie begint met Live at the Marquee. Externe links * Elephant-Talk: Website van King Crimson en Robert Fripp * King Crimson-discografie Categorie:King Crimson Categorie:Britse rockband Categorie:Progressieve-rockband